true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Scar
Scar, '''formerly known as '''Prince Askari, is the main antagonist of the 1994 Disney animated film The Lion King. He is the brother of Mufasa, and is Simba's uncle. Intending to overthrow his brother and take his place as the king of the pride-lands, he briefly became the ruler of the land. That was until Simba returned to the land and defeated Scar, leaving him to die in the fire as the hyenas eat him. History Prior to The Lion King TBA In the books He used to be Mufasa's friend, until his father, Ahadi, had chosen Mufasa to be the next king in line. Scar then tried to get a cobra to attack Mufasa in his sleep, however, his plan backfired. He later went to hunt with Ahadi and Mufasa. In the middle of the hunt, he remarked angrily that Ahadi all the time finds other things to do, instead of spending time with him. At that point, he was very tragic and emotionally outraged. Ahadi however stated that Scar's temper was uncontrolled, and that it doesn't qualify to a real ruler. Scar started thinking that Ahadi is favoring Mufasa instead of him. Scar then was tested with the roar of elders, however, as it was causing destruction, Scar lost his powers. Eventually, Mufasa became king, and Scar remained as one of the lower-ranked aristocrats. The Lion King Scar is Mufasa's brother and a honorable aristocrat for the pride-land's population. However, he was also the supreme leader of The Hyena Clan, and ever since a young age, he wanted the throne of the land. He got into a brief argument with Mufasa, as he was found missing in the ceremony which follows Simba's birth. When Simba grows up, Scar had secretly tricked Simba into entering The Elephant Graveyard without any guidance. He almost gets them killed, however, Mufasa comes to save them. Finally, Scar admits to his hyenas that he intends to overthrow Mufasa and usurp his lands. The hyenas agree to aid him, in the condition that he feeds them and gives them respect. Scar later tells Simba he has a surprise for him. Scar convinces Simba to stay on the rock, telling him he will get the surprise soon enough. As Simba practiced on his roar, the wilderbeasts rushed in a stampede, trying to run from the hyenas. Scar gets Mufasa to save Simba. As Mufasa places Simba on a high rock, he climbs up to Scar for help. Scar however grabs Mufasa's arms. He then smiles at Mufasa, and remarks; "Long live the king". Scar then lets go of Mufasa, and lets him fall to his death. He then tells Simba to run away and never return. He orders the hyenas to kill Simba. The hyenas however don't manage to catch him, since he ran through a thorny field, which could kill them. The hyenas decided to kill Simba only if he ever comes back. Simba grew up far away, with Timon and Pumba, as Scar had ruled the pride-lands. Scar kept Zazu as a hostage, and neglected his kingdom's needs. He wouldn't take care of the kingdom's food and water. As Simba had anyway decided to come back, Scar was shocked to see Simba alive. Scar tried to talk Simba into admitting to everyone that he had killed Mufasa. Scar and his hyenas then stalked on Simba, causing his nephew to retreat, and find himself at the edge of a cliff. Behind the cliff was fire and thorny bushes. Scar however whispered to Simba the truth; that he had leaded Mufasa to his death. Simba then pushed Scar on the floor, and told him to reveal everyone the truth. He admitted to everyone that he had killed Mufasa. However, the hyenas attacked Simba a moment after, and therefor, the lions had defeated the hyenas. Scar had his chance to retreat. However, finding himself stuck on the edge of another cliff, Simba had found him. Scar tried to convince Simba that the hyenas are the enemies, however, Simba did not believe him. Simba told him to run away and never return. Scar pretended to agree, only so he could throw some fire at Simba's eyes, and defeat him in a death battle. Scar pushed Simba off the cliff in the middle of the battle, causing Simba to land on a tall rock. Scar jumped on Simba, ready to kill him. However, Simba managed to kick him off the rock, as Scar had landed inside the pit, surrounded by lots of fire. The hyenas, who overheard Scar telling Simba that they are enemies, have stalked on Scar. The hyenas ate Scar, as the fire killed all the hyenas. Personality Coming soon... Trivia Coming soon... Gallery Coming soon... Category:Total Darkness Category:Destroyer of Innoncence Category:Leaders Category:Cult Leaders Category:Power Hungry Category:Lustful Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Liars Category:Control Freaks Category:Usurpers Category:Manipulative Category:Masterminds Category:Related to Hero Category:Enforcers Category:Opportunists Category:Big Bads Category:Rivals Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Weaklings Category:Extremists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Tricksters Category:Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Murderers Category:Frauds Category:Bludgeoners Category:Animals Category:Feline Villains Category:Law Enforcers Category:Dictators Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Mental Illness Category:Cowards Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Bullies Category:Provoker Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil Ruler Category:Traitors Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Child Abusers Category:Game Changer Category:Foremost Category:Narcists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Overconfident Category:Lawful Evil Category:Jingoist Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Mutilators Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Conspirators Category:Warlords Category:Criminals Category:Obsessed Category:Friend of the hero Category:Tyrants Category:Bloodthirsty